psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. (Psycho Series Character)/Gallery
Screenshots JeffSrVsJesse.jpg PsychoDadCloseUp.jpg DadShattersPlaybutton 02.jpg|Psycho Dad shatters award DadShattersPlaybutton 01.jpg psychopathial.jpg 13C5.jpg Photo 01.jpg Trophy.jpg|Jesse attempts to get revenge on his father destroying his YouTube Play Button... GrilledWiiU.jpg|...Which doesn't end well for his Wii U. Screenshot 2.jpg Screenshot 1.jpg Psycho Dad Scares Children.jpg Psychodad on tractor 2.jpg PD.png Gold.jpg|Jeff Sr. converses over the 1,000,000 Play Button Jes.jpg|jeff Sr. and Theresa having lunch PD2.png Psycho-Dad-Angry-Console.png Jeff-Jeff-Sr-Jr.png Psycho-Dad-WOW-Flip.PNG PsychoDadDeath.jpg JeffreySrOnJapaneseTVShow.png|Jeffrey Sr. on a Japanese TV show. Hulk-Angry.PNG|Psycho Hulk I do think about it, Get out.png Get out.png Bandicam 2016-01-19 23-25-04-544.jpg PDMP-15.PNG PDMP-16.PNG PDMP-13.PNG PDMH-29.PNG PMDH-31.PNG Bandicam 2015-11-26 19-06-43-203.jpg DoctorJef.jpg Mqdefault-0.jpg I AM YOUR FATHER!.jpg bandicam 2016-01-05 18-30-49-562.jpg Bandicam 2016-01-15 18-12-32-396.jpg DialMForMother.png 12547231 238186303180443 1392965519 n.jpg|Jeffery Sr. relaxing in Dominican Republic. Jeff Sr. fall down.JPG|Jeffrey Sr. is injured after slipping on ice and falling down. bandicam 2016-02-02 13-32-50-857.jpg bandicam 2016-02-27 19-08-58-935.jpg Bandicam 2016-02-19 15-01-59-211.jpg Bandicam 2016-01-14 18-17-39-051.jpg bandicam 2016-02-01 10-43-36-954.jpg bandicam 2016-02-06 21-19-05-955.jpg|Jeff Sr. appears in hospital. bandicam 2016-02-07 18-28-51-087.jpg|Jeff appears in bed. WELCOMEBACKJESS.jpg bandicam 2016-02-24 20-45-58-004.jpg d3adox.jpg bandicam 2016-02-29 16-15-58-791.jpg Psychodad23.jpg Jeflz.jpg Woof.jpg|Psycho Dad Fighting Uncle Larry PDTS-Thumbnail.jpg maxresdefault (1).jpg Psycho Dad Relaxing.png|Jeffrey Sr. chilling at the campground on the same day as PREGNANCY PRANK! bandicam 2016-03-10 13-30-19-356.jpg Jefmad.jpg JeffImageOrigina.jpg Forced resignation.jpg bandicam 2016-03-19 23-28-13-529.jpg bandicam 2016-03-19 23-26-36-261.jpg Jeff3d.jpg PsychoDadYellsAtPsychoKid.jpg HellFreezesOver.jpg bandicam 2016-04-08 12-47-54-566.jpg Pd.png|Jeff Sr. noticing Chris abusing Jesse. AnitaMeetsPsychoDad.png|Jeffrey Sr. and Anita meet for the first time 12985595 2122619511210356 3126379504127164710 n.jpg Chicago.jpeg|Psycho Dad Telling Corn To Get The Camera Out Of There. Scarypsychodadface.png Jef.jpg Larryvsda.jpg Jeff-rage.jpg CustodyBattle.jpg Psycho Bros. catches Jesse eavesdropping.jpg Psycho Dad throws a middle finger at Uncle Chris.jpg|Psycho Dad releases middle finger towards Uncle Chris. Jef4343.jpg PsychoDadsBreakthrough.jpg Psycho Dad's Smile.jpg|Psycho Dad smiling. What ails you two!.jpg Psycho Dad put hat backwards and enters psycho mode.jpg Psycho Dad Tells Jes To Shut Up.jpg Solitary.jpg Jeff.HD.jpg Jeff-Sr-Newspaper.PNG Psychodrama .jpeg Fists of fury.jpeg The Chinese connection .jpeg Psycho Dad's corpse.jpg|Psycho Dad's Corpse. Psycho Dad.jpg Jesse-WhatAreTheNumbers.PNG|WHAT ARE THE NUMBERS?!?!?!?!?!!! RIP-Jeff.jpg F6A5CD94-21EF-48FC-B9E1-7ADB5B1E96B1.jpeg 55E17A3E-1CBD-41FE-B476-E1F58DFB6C92.jpeg Psycho Dads return-0 (1).png|The Devil as Psycho Dad after Jeff Sr. puts on the necklace GIFS Psycho Dad Destroys Xbox.gif Psychodadaxeslaptop.gif Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games.gif|Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox.gif Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox (1).gif Psycho Dad Wrecks Car Windscreen.gif Psychodadshattersplaybutton.gif|Jeff Sr. smashing the Play Button. Psychodadflipstable.gif|The table gets flipped. Psycho Dad Grills Wii U.gif Eaglelandingeridacation.gif Psychodadsmashesjeffscamera.gif Psychodadlauncheswii.gif|Jeff Sr. chucks the Nintendo Wii. GET OUT!.gif|"Get out! Get out!" Psychodaddestroyswiiuagain.gif Psychodadsmash.gif|Psycho Dad SMASH!!! Psycho Mom Divorces Husband.gif|Psycho Dad pushes Jesse into a table Psycho Dad destroys TV.gif|Psycho Dad Smashes TV Psycho Dad Smashes Car Again.gif|Psycho Dad wrecks car, again Psycho Dad Throws Flowers.gif|Psycho Dad Throws Flowers Psycho Dad Throws Equipment.gif Psycho Dad Throws Table.gif Psycho Dad Pushes a Clothesline.gif Psycho Dad Shoves Melissa into a couch.gif|Psycho Dad shoves Aunt Melissa PSYCHO DAD FIGHTS AUNT MELISSA.gif|PSYCHO DAD AND MELISSA FIGHT! HAPPY FRICKIN NEW YEAR.gif|HAPPY FRICKIN NEW YEAR Psycho Dad Trashes Shelf.gif Psycho_Dad_Chucks_Super_Nintendo.gif|Jeff Sr. throwing the Super Nintendo. Psycho Dad Gets Injured.gif|Jeff Sr. falls on the ground. Psychodadburnsfanmail.gif|Psycho Dad burns Jesse's Fan Mail. Psychodadwoodchipswiiu.gif|Jeff Sr. throws games into woodchipper. Psycho Dad Shatters Beers.gif You got a job, now GIVE UP THE GAMES!.gif Psycho Dad Shoots Xbox One.gif I'm done.gif Psycho Dad attacks Uncle Larry.gif|Psycho Dad attacks Uncle Larry. Category:Galleries